


It Glows Red

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy gets to play with his toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Glows Red

Billy checks the restraints; the door lodges the straps at the top, holding Dom's arms up in a comfortable v-shape. He can't help but grin at the collar, that extra piece of fun, with its leash dangling between Dom's shoulder blades all the way down to his ass, tickling the top of the cleft there. 

He inches forward, pushing his foot between Dom's, working them apart so that the spread of Dom's legs matches the spread of his hands. He steps back again, admiring his handiwork. He steps forward, takes the leash, adjusts the strap so it's tighter and then gives it a slow pull.

Dom's shoulders tense, his whole body drawing in with a breath. He feels ridiculous, no matter how many times they do this. The play of it all is fantastically over the top; the sort of complicated rules and setup that he should have cut out of his fun time a long time ago.

Maybe it's the way Billy's voice goes gravelly soft. Or the way the leather smells once it's been on him for a while. Or the finality of being tied and tethered; you aren't going anywhere anytime soon. Either way, it gets him hard as a rock in sixty seconds flat, and that's not something you can scoff at.

Billy flattens his front to Dom's back, kisses the pronounced blood-flushed curve of Dom's ear, and grins slowly. "How's it feel?" 

Dom tests the ankle restraints, then the wrist ones, then nods. "Good."

Billy disappears, taking his warmth with him, and comes back with a clear bottle of baby oil. He turns it upside down, warming some his palm and then tilting his hand. He watches the oil trickle down Dom's shoulder blades, taking slippery paths down over the rise of his ass.

Dom flinches a little, blinking, and moves under the restraints. "What's that?"

"Baby oil." Billy moves in, smoothing the oil more evenly. He adds a bit more for the other side.

"Is there, ah, a practical purpose that serves?" He hasn't used it before.

Billy grins and drags his fingernails down the small of Dom's back and then leans in with both hands, squeezing either side of Dom's buttocks between slick fingers; he shifts the flesh together, then apart. "No. You just look very pretty in oil."

Dom coughs and shivers at the same time, becomes aware of the blood rushing to his skin. "Ah. Right. Reason enough, then."

On the bed there is a row of instruments. The first is one Billy likes to start with: an eight-plate braid handled flogger, nine inches long, weight settled just behind the knotted handle, with an eighteen-inch tail. The mesh of cowhide strips make up a combined effect, offering a range of sharp and soft sensations depending on how its used. Picking that, Billy gets it comfortably in his palm.

Dom hears the faint motion and rests his forehead on the door in front of him, lungs squeezing free of air. The first drag of the toy is gentle; Billy simply drapes it over his skin, rawhide disturbing the oil, black in sharp relief against Dom's caramelsparkle back.

Billy brings it back and lets it fall casually. He's in close range, just a few inches away, just letting Dom feel the weight of the strips and the tap of their ends. The muscles along Dom's back and ass clench and Billy watches appreciatively. Dom exhales in the pause.

Billy steps back farther, lets the flogger fall, but with a slight bit of force at the end. There is a low, staccato layering of smacking noise as the hide hits; Dom inhales softly through his teeth, feels his cock pulse. The sensation burns, firehot and unbearable.

The session rises that way--each flick of the flogger comes with more intention, covers a wider area. Billy starts with Dom's shoulders and moves down slowly, lashing his back with a rhythmic clockwise timing that ties Dom's arousal up in knots. Before long his hisses become groans, groans become grunts. The noise: whistle _slap_ nggh, and again.

Dom can feel the marks, can practically see the red under his eyelids. It drives him crazy predicting Billy's mouth on every stripe, Billy's tongue going down the curve of his spine, Billy's fingers cold with aloe--and he has to stop before he comes all over the fucking door.

When the flogger reaches its crescendo, it's coming down every other second on Dom's thighs; his skin ripples, reddens, and stays hot. His wrists jerk in their restraints, jingling the metal rings imperceptibly. His whole body moves with it, the white-hot pulses lingering in a tender way along his body long after the stroke finishes. The following stroke rouses all the old marks to varying degrees; the oldest just burn, the newest stingstab gorgeously.

Billy stops. He moves forward and smoothes his palms across Dom's shoulders. Dom sighs heavily and leans into the touch, shoulders bunching under Billy's fingers. Billy lingers on Dom's ass--which he hasn't touched with the flogger--smearing more baby oil. Dom feels the faint sprinkle of hair rise in defiance of the slick moisture. His whole body is alive with an unnatural heat and tingling.

"You look so good," Billy breathes in his ear, and Dom aches for Billy to be naked and hot behind him, too. His brain races ahead to what it'll feel like when the restraints come off, when he's limp and on fire and Billy will gently bend him up and fuck him--

Billy wanders back to the bed, allowing himself time to enjoy the red splatter of bright color across Dom's back and thighs. He selects next a plain paddle; sixteen inches and leather all around, comfortably springy handle. 

Dom is squirming desperately by the time Billy gets back; the burn has started to fade and he can't handle that. He whimpers and pushes against the leather. Billy pulls at the leash firmly and Dom goes still.

"Be good," Billy murmurs, and pets Dom's sides until he calms down. Billy lingers there behind Dom for several minutes, kissing the most pronounced raised streak across Dom's shoulder blade. He slivers a hand around and pinches Dom's nipple between oil-slick fingertips, gently rolling the bud to hardness. Dom whimpers and twists.

"More?" Billy strokes his other hand around, repeats the process on that nipple. Dom nods, a flush spilling down the back of his neck. Billy presses and turns the nipples until they and the flesh around them is a bold red; and still Dom keeps pushing, won't say the word for Billy to stop. When Billy notices Dom rubbing his erection into the door, he stops. "Ah, ah, ah." Dom groans.

Billy lifts the paddle and rubs it softly up from the bottom of Dom's ass to the top--and then lays a soft tap. Dom's ass clenches up and Billy grins. He taps again--then pulls back and allows a tiny smack. And then again, tap-smack. Like a low note to a high note, _tap_ SMACK, until Dom is dying under the lightly generalized explosions of barbed heat on one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

"Harder?" 

Dom nods frantically, humming a moan against the back of his throat when it goes on. _Tap_ SMACKtaptapSMACKsmacksmacksmack--he twitches with it, hisses breath in and out, as the blood rushes and stains just underneath his skin.

Billy tilts his head, switches sides, and then pauses long enough to add another coating of baby oil with slightly trembling fingers. Just how much this turns him on he keeps to himself; Dom will find out later, anyway, and he likes the silence-and-slap background music to their little game too much, besides.

Dom's body shimmers redglitter under the low lights and Billy grins, angling the paddle and slapping it with a wrist flick carefully. He covers the expanse of each buttock that way, every inch and then back for a second coating until Dom is driven to dry-humping the door again.

Billy stops, puts aside the paddle and grins, coming up behind Dom and flattening him against the door. Every rub of Billy's shirt and pants on Dom's battered skin sends him to the edge of swooning and he moans, rebels against the bonds. Billy watches the muscles in Dom's forearms and biceps flinch and bunch with the effort.

"Turn?" he asks, sucking softly on the apex of Dom's throat and shoulder. Dom nods.

It takes several minutes to adjust the restraints to Billy's satisfaction, but in the end Dom's untouched side is offered up deliciously. Billy picks a simple leather mask from the lineup of toys. He watches Dom's smoldering eyes watch him, and then kisses the hollow of Dom's throat as he fixes the mask in place.

Billy finds the heat coming off Dom nearly irresistible--almost gives in to the idea of just pushing him against the door and fucking him senseless. But he gets a hold of himself and inspects the handful of slappers he has. He definitely thinks the simple, traditional leather one will do. He picks the eighteen-inch two-layer stitch one, bends it against his hand, testing the give, approving of the slender length and rounded end.

He taps the tip softly against Dom's neck, just to let him know which he's using. Dom grins and stirs. "The small one?"

"You want the bigger one?" Billy intones, and he reaches out to tug Dom's nipple back to hardness. Dom's face goes still with pleasure.

"Ah, no, that's--" Billy brings down the slapper directly on Dom's nipple and he cries out. "-- _fine_! Holy fucking..."

Billy contains the laugh that wells in his chest and leans in, licking a careful circle around the bruised nipple and then kissing it. Dom squirms, wrists pulling at the leather. "Mm, fuck, yes."

He scatters Dom's chest and belly--less so and more carefully--with sharp, tiny smacks, bringing the familiar red half-moon shapes up. He watches them fade, then does it again, pausing now and then to smear oil against Dom's belly. Dom almost giggles from the tickle when Billy plays slick fingertips below his navel. Billy pauses and has his own moment, marveling over the fact that Dom can still laugh in the middle of such a scene.

He ignores Dom's flagging erection entirely, though some of the oil does trickle down into the pubic hair there, attracting Billy's attention. He distracts himself by wondering if Dom wants to do the nipple clamps tonight. He asks; Dom says no, makes Billy grin again. He's impatient.

So Billy takes his sweet time with the slapper, leaving trails of red all down Dom's thighs and hips and back up to his chest. He chooses the moment carefully when he finally decides to, and drums a soft line of taps along Dom's cock with the tip of the slapper. Dom's head taps the door as it falls back; he pushes out a harsh breath, rubs his hips forward desperately.

Another palmful of oil and Billy dribbles it down Dom's pelvis, slipping his fingers through the slickness and fisting Dom's cock. Dom bites back a sob, wriggles forward, and then sighs. The leather clanks against the door noisily with his movement. "Oh, _please_..."

The slippery warmth of the oil and Billy's fingers are like a balm to his whole body, and he rocks into the stroke of that hand until white spots start to swim behind his eyelids and he opens them, only to be greeted by the secondary darkness of the mask. He can feel his whole body and the wide span of the burning focused pin-pointedly on his cock.

"Billy, please."

Billy licks a soft line from nipple to nipple, arousing the sweetly bruised flesh again and again while he strokes Dom's cock. "Please what?"

"Fuck me," Dom sighs, arms tensing as he wriggles, trapped and held back. Billy's mouth is on his belly now, leaving hot sighs between wet kisses. When Billy's tongue dips into Dom's bellybutton, he nearly screams from the sensation. " _Billy_!" He lets out a stutter of groans.

Billy chuckles and then nuzzles lower, having a brief love affair with the flat of Dom's pelvis. "And do you want the aloe, as well?"

Dom's belly sinks in. "Oh, yes...please, Billy, now..."

The restraints come off slowly; left hand, right hand, right ankle, left ankle, collar. Dom nearly falls, but uses the door to steady himself and then sighs with relief when Billy folds him up in a gentle embrace and gets him over to the bed in one piece.

Dom loves this routine: Billy lays him on his stomach, pillow under his hips, and out comes the clear bottle of aloe, pungent and cold and teasing in Billy's hands. The pleasure of that smoothing like silk over his skin never minimizes; and always comes as a shock. Billy soothes the feeling back into his hands and feet. By the time Billy finishes, Dom's whole body will be alive with tingling.

Billy adores the pleasure, can't resist melting when Dom lies there, buoyed by the pillow and pink all over, oil mixing with the lotion until he's relaxed and soothed. He's sure Dom could almost fall asleep like that, with hands working aloe into his skin, were it not for the beautiful erection he currently sports.

When he's finished with the aloe, Billy goes to get the lube. He takes off his clothes in the interim as well, soaks up the sight of Dom naked and shining on the sheets. He gently drapes himself over Dom, tucking their bodies together, spreading Dom's knees with his. And Dom sighs, very much in love with it when Billy kisses the back of his neck and ears until he's squirming and awake again.

Billy guesses that Dom's relaxed enough to take him even without lubricant; but they've never chanced that--or been that desperate, rather, he thinks with another private smirk. So he gently presses Dom into the bed, one hand between them parting Dom and slicking him up with the lube.

Dom's shoulders twitch again, his whole body drawing up with awareness. Billy kisses those shoulders, uses the weight of his own hips to push his wrist inward--curling two fingers easily into Dom's tight body. Another riff of twitches and then Billy's finger finds Dom's prostate--contained rebellion against the sheets, Dom's mouth clamps shut around the sob, and his toes curl up tight.

Several seconds of that and it's just not enough. He only stops writhing when Billy slides his cock down between those spread halves and presses forward. Dom gasps sharply and lifts his hips, though the pillow is doing half the job. "All of it, Billy, fuck...please..."

Billy leans completely over Dom's body, draping them from ankle to neck, and his weight takes him deeply--and finally to the hilt--into Dom's clinging body. The sounds on Dom's lips are muffled teasingly by the blankets. 

Billy's hands take half his weight (dents around his hands as they push down the mattress, low creak of the bedsprings) supporting his body enough between that and his knees. He pulls up, leaving Dom empty--whimpering and clenching--and then forward again, relishing the give of muscular resistance as Dom's body gives way. The rhythm sways in an out of desperation and a slow fuck that leaves no inch of either man's body alone. Nerves jangle, perking their heads like attention-starved cats, nudging and insistent.

Dom's ears and neck bear whatever concentration Billy has--offered in the form of kisses, soft and loving, needing to bring up that red again, needing to spark the pinpricks of focus until there is no more (and there always is).

At the end there is a brief fury of commotion; Billy levels his hips and there is a dull slap-slap-slap of flesh on flesh. He gets a hand between them, wraps the length of his fingers around Dom, and brings them off the pillow. Dom's pulse hammers, warning him, and he lifts up with Billy, clamping his body tight around the pressure. 

The motion pulls Billy out almost all the way--and when he pushes back in, he brushes Dom's prostate again, just enough to disarm his resistance, and his cock has other ideas--there is a rushed, red-tinged moment when Dom lets it go and comes, clinging and writhing around Billy. Billy follows, sweaty and red-faced, spilling himself into Dom's body with steady, hard thrusts.

They imitate corpses for a few minutes until Billy notices the stickiness beginning to gel between them. He grumbles and leans over the edge of the bed, comes up with a pair of towels. Dom smiles and takes one but instead of using it on himself, he wipes Billy down with care. Billy watches him, eyes a dark green. When he finishes, Billy returns the favor.

Billy palms the aloe and brings it under the sheets with them, where he smears some extra on the more serious stripes. Dom rolls over and smiles, takes it from him, and kisses him for a long moment. "I'm fine."

"Just fine?" Billy gathers Dom close.

"Moderately fine? Somewhat fine? On the higher scale of fine?"

"I'm gonna really kick your arse next time."

Dom laughs, tucks his head up under Billy's chin. "Love you, too, bonnie boy."

Billy smoothes the hair away from Dom's forehead and hunkers down into the sheets just before closing his eyes.


End file.
